Mi amor por tí
by Prongsaddicted
Summary: Aunque yo sea una slytherin y tú un gryffindor, sigues siendo mi primo favorito y..además..aún te amo ULTIMO CAPÍTULO UP!DEJEN REVIEWS..tengo pensado un final alternativo ¿q opinan?
1. Yo una slytherin, tú un gryffindor

Este capítulo es corto...he decidido que no voy a escribir un capítulo por curso de Hogwarts porque sino serían demasiado largos. Espero que este fic les ustedes saben, en "Años después" Bellatrix sentía algo por Sirius, y este fic contaría esos sentimientos...  
  
A TODAS LAS QUE LEEN MIS OTROS FICS...GRACIAS!!!!!  
  
Dejen reviews por favor, se los agradecería... si les gusta y si no les gusta también (pero traten de no tirarme abajo...)  
  
M.O.S  
  
M.O.P  
  
M.O.M  
  
Capítulo uno: Yo una slytherin, tú un gryffindor.  
  
Estoy en mi quinto año de Hogwarts, sentada mirando la selección. El estúpido y viejo sombrero grita a gritos pelados el nombre de la casa a la que un niño mago ha sido enviado. Estúpido sombrero. Si me hubiese enviado a Gryffindor, no me discriminarías tanto. Suspiro. Te busqué en el expreso de Hogwarts, pero Narcissa no me dejó ni acercarme a ti y a los de tu grupo, dice que eres un asqueroso gryffindor. Miro hacia tu mesa, pero tú ya no me miras. Hablas con tu amigo, el de las gafas, que es muy apuesto. Algo le dices al oído, y él me mira y sonríe. Simulas que comes, pero noto que la comida no te pasa por la garganta. Esquivas mi mirada, "por favor Sirius mírame" ruego en mis pensamientos, y es en ese momento que tus bellos ojos zafiro se clavan en mí, y bajan hacia mi escudo. Sí, soy una slytherin, pero aún eres mi primo preferido. Niego con la cabeza. La selección ya ha terminado, y veo que Dumbledore se levanta de su silla y nos mira a todos con aire fraternal. Empieza a hablar y hablar, pero yo no lo oigo, apoyo mi cabeza sobre mi mano y miro tu bonito rostro moreno, el cual en ese momento ríe de los comentarios del bonito chico de gafas. Segundos después, mi plato está lleno de comida. Mmmm, cuántos manjares!!!. Andrómeda siempre hablaba todo el tiempo de la exquisita comida de Hogwarts, pero nunca le creí en eso de que fuera mejor que la que cocinaban nuestros elfos. Miro a Narcissa, que come despacio, como toda una dama, y levanto las cejas al notar que Lucius Malfoy, compañero de ella, de séptimo, la mira con avidez. "Debe de gustar de ella, Narcissa es hermosa" pienso mientras miro los rizos dorados de mi hermana, sus ojos, tan parecidos a los tuyos Sirius, con la diferencia de que son oscuros, su piel pálida, como la de mamá, su rostro perfecto... "aunque Andrómeda lo es mucho más" me digo, recordando los hermosos ojos verdes de la mayor de las Black, recordando sus rizos negros, su cara perfecta, su piel morena y sus pronunciadas curvas. Ella aún mantiene contacto contigo, es como tu hermana mayor, la quieres mucho, siempre te ayuda en todo. Miro a mi izquierda y veo a tu hermano Regulus. Le sonrió. Somos compañeros de curso. Pareciera como si nuestras madres se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para parir hijos, ya que tú y Narcissa nacieron con tres meses de diferencia, y Regulus y yo no llevamos dos semanas de edad.  
  
Miro a los jóvenes cerca nuestro.  
  
-¿Cómo se llama aquél?-le codeo a Narcissa, mirando a un chico que jamás había notado.  
  
-Ese es Rabastan Lestrange, el hermano de Rodolphus-contesta ella señalando al chico bonito de sexto año. Éste me mira y me sonríe. Miro de nuevo a tu mesa, y mi corazón se vuelca cuando me sonríes y me saludas con la mano.  
  
Notó que mis mejillas se enrojecen, y te sonrío tímidamente.  
  
-No puedo creer que aún le sonrías-dice Severus, un joven de nariz ganchuda y piel muy blanca, también compañero de mi hermana Narcissa. Lo miro con odio y asiento con la cabeza.  
  
-Es mi primo-le digo con firmeza.  
  
-Pues es un estúpido, se cree el mejor por ser el más lindo-sigue Lucius, acomodando su cabello platinado.  
  
-Basta Lucius, Severus-dice Narcissa. Ella sabe mis sentimientos hacia ti, por eso me defienda ante los estúpidos comentarios de sus compañeros.  
  
Ellos callan en ese momento. Vaya, parece que Narcissa puede más que la velocidad de la lengua masculina. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, el banquete termina y cada casa se dirige a su torre. Me acerco a tu mesa, y noto que me miras. Te acercas a mí y me besas la mejilla.  
  
-Hola Sirius-te digo, pero tú no me miras a los ojos. Los veo tristes, melancólicos. No me gusta verte así, siempre eres tan alegre y bromista.  
  
-Te...-comienzas. Tu voz se escucha quebrada-te pediría que no te acercaras demasiado a mí-terminas, mirándome a la cara. Jamás había visto ese brillo furioso en tus ojos, y empiezo a sentir miedo de tu expresión.  
  
-Pero...aún te sigo queriendo-te digo. Sueltas una risa sarcástica que me apuñala. Siento como la furia comienza a llenarme por dentro, como mi corazón se oprime y cierro mis puños, con la tentación de bajarte los dientes, esos dientes blancos, perfectos y radiantes.  
  
-Una slytherin nunca puede querer a un gryffindor-dices mirándome a los ojos. Siento como si leyeras mi pensamiento, como si absorbieras mi materia gris, transformándome en una completa idiota-además..soy la vergüenza de la familia-cercioras, sonriendo con una seducción que solo tú, mi amado Sirius, puede tener. Bueno, tu amigo de cabello azabache es muy seductor y sexy. Él se acerca a ti y te toma de los hombros. Me sonríe como distante y te dice algo al oído. Tú sonríes con facilidad y me miras.  
  
-Bellatrix, él es James Potter, por si no lo conoces-dices, señalándolo. James me estrecha la mano caballerosamente y besa mi palma. Por supuesto que lo conozco, ¿¿quién no conoce al bello buscador de Gryffindor???.  
  
-¿¿El hijo de Alan Potter???...Sirius, tu padre te prohibió acercarte a él-  
  
-Mi padre nunca sabe lo que dice-terminas acabando con la discusión que ni siquiera había comenzado.  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Recuerda que también es hijo de Perséphone Buckley- dices mirando a tu amigo. Sí que es bonito, sus ojos café son increíblemente hermosos, más aún que esas gafas los esconden. Tiene una belleza llamativa, tal como la tuya, aunque seguro que su ego no es tan elevado...tú Sirius, mi Sirius, eres único.  
  
-Soy el mejor amigo de tu primo, por si no lo sabes -dice James mirándome a los ojos. Me quedo prendada de éstos y tú lo notas. Te aclaras la garganta. ¿Celoso?, espero que sí.  
  
-James, Sirius, apúrense-dice otro joven acercándose a nosotros. Remus Lupin, debe de ser. Es rubio y delgado, con unos pequeños ojos verdes oscuro. Es muy bien parecido y bastante coqueto...a comparación de ti y de tu amigo, que llevan la corbata torcida y varios botones desabrochados, sin nombrar el indomable cabello azabache de James. Me mira y se sonroja.  
  
-Ho..hola-dice éste, estrechándome la mano. Lupin, un media sangre. Abro la boca, pero me detienes. Parece que ya sabes lo que voy a decir.  
  
-Yo me junto con quien yo quiera-dices, poniendo tu dedo índice sobre mis labios.  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Te darás cuenta, Bellatrix, que en el mundo de la magia no todos son sangres puras... y que tarde o temprano deberemos de mezclarnos-dijo James. Lo miro sorprendida. Mi tío siempre habla pestes de Alan Potter, diciendo que era un imbécil y un dominado por su mujer, pero James era increíblemente astuto e inteligente, y exquisitamente atractivo...tan parecido a ti. Remus los mira desconcertados.  
  
-Ya vamos, Remsie-dices divertido. Tu amigo rubio te mira con ojos asesinos y te muestra el puño. Se dirige hacia la puerta del Gran comedor. Quiero decirte una última palabra, cuando oigo a Narcissa que me llama. Se acerca a nosotros y noto que mira a James con deseo, mordiéndose el labio. Me mira y dice:  
  
-¿Qué haces con ellos? Los slytherins no nos juntamos con gryffindors-noto que tu mirada se enfurece y cierras los puños. Lo último que te escucho decir a los gritos, antes de que Narcissa y yo abandonáramos el salón, fue -¡¡¡ELLA NO ES UNA SLYTHERIN MÁS!!!! ES MI PRIMA-.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Me despierto confusa a la mañana, mirando al techo de la cama. La cabeza me da vueltas, recordando tus palabras antes de que yo saliera del comedor.  
  
Sirius cómo te quiero, eres lo único que hace que yo siga respirando. Suspiro y volteo, cuando una voz me termina de despertar.  
  
-Bella, hermanita, levántate que no llegarás a Transformaciones-me dice Narcissa con dulzura. Me siento en mi cama y veo mi uniforme. Es igual al tuyo, pero sus colores son verde y plateado, y su escudo es una serpiente. Pongo cara de asco, las serpientes son animales traicioneros, pero los leones son fieles y leales. ¿Por qué no quedé en tu casa?. Estaría cerca de ti, te podría ver en la sala común, y me reiría de tus bromas con tus amigos. Me visto y salgo de la habitación sin siquiera hablar con mis estúpidas compañeras. No me lavé la cara, no me peiné. No tenía ganas de nada. Lo que sé es que quiero verte. Me apresuro a salir de la tétrica sala común de Slytherin y me dirijo hacia el Gran Comedor. Me siento ansiosa en la mesa slytherin y miro a tu mesa. Aún no has llegado, por lo que me dispongo a desayunar. Ya todos estábamos sentados desayunando, pero tú y Potter no han llegado aún. Levantó una ceja y empiezo a preocuparme. Fue en ese momento que algo estalla cerca de mí, y miro a mi izquierda. Severus Snape estaba lleno de zumo de calabaza, pero éste no era naranja...era verde. Un olor nauseabundo empieza a olerse, y me tapo la nariz.  
  
Snape se levanta furioso de la mesa, mientras los hufflepuffs, los ravenclaws y los gryffindors ríen de lo ocurrido. Te busca furioso a ti y Potter con la mirada. Pero ustedes han sido más inteligentes, no están en el comedor, por lo que no pueden decirles nada. Tú y James entran en ese instante con una sonrisa. Te miro con ojos enamorados, y lo notas. Me sonríes con alegría y te sientas justo frente a mí. Te sonrío abiertamente, mientras las lechuzas llegan con la correspondencia. Recibo la carta de mis padres. La abro y, mientras leo sus felicitaciones por ser prefecta, te miro disimuladamente, viendo como levantas las cejas leyendo las barbaridades que seguramente te escribió tu madre. Haces un bollo con la carta y se la arrojas a tu amigo Remus, el cual te tira su zumo de calabaza por la cabeza, como venganza. Te levantas con estrépito de tu silla, a los gritos y amenazando a Remus de golpearlo. James ríe ante la discusión, sentado en medio de ambos. Se levanta en una milésima de segundo y los ensucia a ti y a Lupin con ensalada, mientras, con voz calmada, dice:  
  
-Las personas maduras no se comportan así-mientras tú y Remus intentan quitarse la ensalada de zanahoria del cabello. Le sonríes con facilidad a James, se nota que tú y él son como hermanos. Tus compañeras llegan en ese momento, y noto como miras con avidez a la rubia que se sienta al lado de Remus. James te mira divertido y con picardía. Se acerca a las jóvenes y les sonríe, mientras ellas lo miran con sorna.  
  
-Potter, deja de molestarnos y vete-le dice la bonita pelirroja a él, aunque se nota cierto rubor en sus mejillas.  
  
-A ti no quiero hablarte, Evans-le contesta tu apuesto amigo. Evans...apellido de muggles. No puedo creer que te juntes con esa gente, Sirius, aunque deben de ser buenas personas, porque tú nunca te equivocas.  
  
-Bella-escucho que me dice mi hermana mayor. La miro y le sonrío, pero ella no me responde. Me entrega mis horarios. Narcissa es prefecta, lo había olvidado.  
  
-Hoooooola Narcissa...¿saldrías conmigo?-escucho que uno de los chicos de cuarto le pregunta. Ella levanta una de sus cejas y parpadea.  
  
-Lo siento, estoy ocupada-contesta, mientras voltea y se dirige a la mesa Ravenclaw. De golpe recordé a Ted Tonks, el que ahora es el marido de mi hermana Andrómeda.  
  
-¿Recuerdas a Tonks?-le pregunto a Narcissa cuando se sentó junto a mí.  
  
-Sí, por ese idiota Andrómeda se fue de casa-dijo Narcissa con odio en su voz.  
  
Ahora entiendo por qué nuestra hermana mayor huyó de casa, para casarse con un sangre sucia. Papá quedó muy decepcionado de Andrómeda. Espera un momento...¿Andrómeda huyó de casa?. Miré a Narcissa.  
  
-¿No lo sabías?-me pregunta asombrada-¿cómo no te has dado cuenta? Hace tiempo que no la vemos por allí-me mira unos instantes-¿qué te ocurre? Tú siempre has sido muy despierta-me dice, para luego comer una tostada. Sé lo que me ocurre, estoy enamorada. Muy enamorada. Tú me haces sentir un calor que ningún otro chico me hace sentir. Es raro, que siendo tan joven ya sepa lo que es amar. Tú no me dejas mantenerme muy despierta. Duermo muy mal por culpa de tus ojos, tus labios, tu sonrisa, tu cuerpo, tu olor, tu ser entero.  
  
Te levantas en ese momento y yo te sigo con la mirada. ¿Adónde irás?. Si te sigo lo sabré. Me levanto de la mesa con estrépito, y te sigo fuera del comedor.  
  
Caminas muy deprisa, ¿de quién huyes? ¿Por qué tengo que correr para alcanzarte?. Te detienes y, para asombro mío, me miras y me haces señas con la mano. Yo me acerco con un nudo en mi garganta. Al llegar a ti, me vuelves a sonreír.  
  
-Bella, parece que has dormido mal-me dices sonriéndome seductoramente.  
  
Nunca entendí por qué usas tus armas de seducción conmigo, si soy tu pequeña prima-hermana. Te sonrió, y tú me devuelves la sonrisa. Me acerco más a tu cuerpo. Siento el calor corporal y tu aroma de hombre. Tus ojos se ven más hermosos de cerca. Te miro. Tu cuerpo ha cambiado, ya no eres para nada niño. Acerco mis labios a los tuyos. Te beso despacio, y noto que te incomodas. Suspiro. Tus labios, Sirius, son mi infierno, mi castigo eterno, porque desde la primera vez que los besé, a los nueve años, siento la necesidad de estar prendada a ellos. Introduzco mi lengua en tu boca, rogando que tú me respondas. Toco tu lengua, tu paladar entero, tus dientes. Analizo tu boca minuciosamente. Pero aún no me respondes. Te acaricio, te toco, investigando tu bien formado cuerpo, tan musculoso, divino. Eres un dios, Sirius, y seguramente no soy la única que lo piensa. Me separo de tus labios, y miras a tu derecha. Te sorprendes. Tu compañera, Arabella Figg, está parada, mirándonos con odio. Se acerca a ambos y te da un cachetazo. Te miro sin entender, pero tú la detienes, tomándola del brazo. ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en que ella te escuche? ¿acaso...?¿acaso te gusta?. Irrumpo en llanto y corro, alejándome de ti y de Figg. ¿Por qué me haces esto?. Llego hasta un pasillo lleno de armaduras, y me siento, apoyando mi cara bañada en lágrimas sobre mis manos. Escucho pasos.  
  
-Bella,¿qué sucede?-me pregunta Rodolphus Lestrange con mirada apenada.  
  
-Estoy enamorada, Rodolphus-le digo desesperada. Él me toma las manos con ternura, y noto que se sonroja. Levanto una ceja.  
  
-Bella, yo..-se sonroja aún más. Mira mis botones desabrochados, y yo instintivamente me tapo con la mano. Él respira aceleradamente.-Me gustas Bella, y me gustaría ser capaz de hacerte olvidar a ese cretino de...-traga saliva-de Sirius Black-termina. Mis nervios se alteran.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes lo...?-me pone un dedo sobre los labios. Niega con la cabeza, mientras sonríe. Lo miro. Es atractivo, de inmensos ojos negros, cabello castaño oscuro, cuerpo fornido...pero no se compara contigo. Niego con la cabeza y bajo la mirada. Él me toma el rostro y se acerca. Intenta besarme, pero me resisto. Me zafo de sus manos, levantándome con estrépito. Él me detiene.  
  
-Espera..espera, deja que te demuestre lo que siento por ti-  
  
-Basta Rodolphus, no me molestes-le digo, golpeándolo en el bajo vientre. Huyo de allí. Me detengo de golpe. Olvidé ir a la clase de Transformaciones. Salgo a toda carrera hacia la sala común de Slytherin, para tomar mis cosas y dirigirme a Pociones.  
  
Llego a las mazmorras. Miro mi reloj. Llegué tarde, aunque el profesor no me dirá nada. Entro.  
  
-Profesor, lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir-el profesor Garett me mira desconcertado.  
  
-Señorita Black, la clase de Pociones de quinto aún no ha empezado-me dice mirándome con preocupación. ¿Que no ha empezado?..pero...miro a mi alrededor, y en ese momento me doy cuenta que interrumpí la clase de Pociones de séptimo. Me ruborizo al notar una mirada azul bastante impactante.  
  
-Bellatrix, deberías estar en Transformaciones-me dice Narcissa levantándose estrepitosamente de su silla. Se acerca a mí, mientras la clase vuelve a retomarse.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-me pregunta en voz baja y con enfado.  
  
-Lo siento, mi reloj seguramente se paró-le digo apenada. Ella frunce el entrecejo. Niega con la cabeza. Yo miro tu nuca, en donde tu cabello cae elegantemente. Noto que te estremeces, y volteas a mirarme. Te sonrío, pero tú te mantienes sombrío. Narcissa me golpea en la cara.  
  
-Olvídate de él-me dice bruscamente-es nuestro primo, además nuestro padre no lo aceptará-yo la miro con ojos húmedos.  
  
-¿Tú qué sabes?-le preguntó enfadada-intentaré lo que sea para que él y nuestro padre lo acepten-abro los ojos de par en par-además, nuestro padre quiere que me case con un sangre pura, y Sirius es uno- intento voltearme, pero Narcissa me toma por sorpresa y tomándome de los brazos.  
  
-Ya basta Bellatrix, deja de comportarte como si fueras idiota-me dice enfadada.-Él anda detrás de Figg, basta- irrumpo en llanto al oír las palabras de mi hermana. Siento como si fuesen golpes duros, como si Narcissa estuviera usando el encantamiento Cruciatus contra mí, como si ella me estuviera asesinando.  
  
-TE ODIO NARCISSA-bramo en su cara, para luego ir con paso decidido hacia la puerta y salir de allí con un portazo. Me quedo parada fuera del aula, llorando silenciosamente y tomándome el pecho. ¿Por qué???¿por qué me dice eso?. Se supone que es mi hermana, no mi enemiga, debería ayudarme, no destruirme.  
  
Camino varios pasos, dirigiéndome hacia el aula de Transformaciones, aunque a no llego ni que corra a la velocidad de la luz. Escucho la campana del descanso, y miro hacia atrás. Narcissa sale del aula rodeada de chicos, y no sólo de slytherins. Lucius Malfoy se acerca a ellos con mirada asesina y los echa, amenazándolos con lanzarles un maleficio. Río ante la escena, eso demuestra que Lucius está enamorado de mi hermana. Ella le sonríe, y noto que el rostro pálido de él se pone rojo, mientras sonríe con timidez. Se acerca a ella, para que Narcissa lo abrace cariñosamente, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros masculinos. Algo me distrae de la "escena romántica", y eres tú saliendo con tus amigos de la mazmorra. Potter y tú están rodeados de chicas, que los miran deseosamente a ambos, pero para tranquilidad mía, molestan más a tu amigo que a ti. Me miras altanero, como si yo fuese una chica más, y eso me hace sentir despreciada. Soy tu prima, no soy cualquiera, merezco un poco de respeto....suspiro...debe ser por eso tu trato distante conmigo, porque soy tu prima, no una chica por conquistar. Figg sale a toda carrera de allí, y noto como la miras, como tus ojos brillan al cruzarse con la bella anatomía de la gryffindor. La odio, ojalá yo fuera ella, ojalá yo tuviera tus ojos prendados y maravillados a mi cuerpo y a mi forma de ser. ¿Qué tengo de malo?¿ser una slytherin?¿pensar diferente?¿no ser rubia de ojos celestes?¿o ser tu prima?.  
  
Sigo mirándote, mientras tú pasas por al lado mío. Siento la mirada inquisitiva de alguien, y volteo. Narcissa me mira frunciendo el entrecejo. Ella nunca aceptó que yo me enamorara de ti, jamás quiso que yo me postrara ante tus encantos masculinos, a tus ojos, a tu rostro, a ti. La miro, intentando no mostrar el destrozo que hay dentro de mi pecho, en donde mi corazón se debate por no estallar. Pero algo inexplicable puede más que yo, e irrumpo en llanto frente a ella. Lucius, que aún está abrazado a mi hermana, me mira sin comprender. Narcissa niega con la cabeza, y apoya su mano sobre mi hombro.  
  
-Te lo dije-me dice sombríamente. Mira a Lucius.-Pero tranquila, él gusta de Arabella-señalándolo.  
  
-Pero...-comienzo, con los ojos ardiéndome.  
  
-Bueno, siento algo de atracción por Figg, aunque tu hermana no está para nada mal-dice riendo. Narcissa lo golpea en la cabeza con fuerza, por lo que Lucius dice "auch".  
  
-Pero ella es una sangre sucia-digo, mirando a Lucius.  
  
-¿Quién dijo que me casaré con ella?-dice el rubio con cara de resignación- dije que me atrae, no que estoy enamorado-mira a mi hermana-me casaré con tu hermana al terminar el curso-Narcissa vuelve a golpearlo. Sonrío. Lucius no está mal para Narcissa, harían una linda pareja, además...los que pelean se aman, y mi hermana y Malfoy no se llevan tan bien como parece.  
  
-Ve a tu clase de Pociones al terminar el descanso-me dice Narcissa, intentando cuidarme. Le sonrío, a veces se parece a nuestra madre, con su instinto maternal. Le beso la mejilla, y me dirijo fuera del castillo, a los terrenos. Me acerco a los lindes del bosque, cuando algunas voces me sorprenden. Esa es tu voz, y salgo a correr, dirigiéndome hacia donde tú estás riendo. Te veo a ti y a tus tres amigos sentados bajo un árbol. Me acerco despacio, intentado escuchar tu conversación.  
  
-Ya Corna, no pienses más en aquella pelirroja-dices con picardía, mientras James se sonroja.  
  
-¿Y tú? ¿crees que no hemos notado como miras a Figgy?-dice él intentando defenderse. ¿Figgy??? ¿Arabella Figg??? Entonces...entonces...entonces te gusta. Comienzo a llorar, y me tapo la boca. Sigo escuchando la conversación.  
  
-¿Figg????-preguntas sorprendido. Noto cierto rubor en tus mejillas-¿esa sangre sucia??? Por favor- dices, simulando ser un slytherin, ya que tú no dices esas cosas. James y Remus irrumpen en carcajadas, y Peter se despierta sobresaltado. Tú y tus amigos se ríen al ver a Pettigrew, mientras éste los mira sin comprender.  
  
-¿Qué???-pregunta el pequeño mago.  
  
-Nada, nada, pequeño elfo-dices tú despeinándolo.  
  
-Siri-boy, los elfos son más altos que él-te dice James, haciendo que Lupin riera a carcajadas, y que tú sonrieras. Esa sonrisa...suspiro...eres tan hermoso primo.  
  
-No me digas Siri-boy-dices tú, mirando a James con mirada asesina. Él se levanta del suelo bruscamente.  
  
-Ah, claro, tú puedes llamarnos con esos apodos estúpidos, Jamsie-pots y Remsie-Pooh, ¿y no podemos llamarte como se nos antoje???- pregunta con enfado, simulando que va a golpearte. Se abalanza sobre ti, y tú ríes a todo pulmón, ya que tu amigo te está haciendo cosquillas. Caen los dos al suelo, por lo que Remus se lanza sobre ambos, intentando separarlos. Miro la escena sonriendo, es bello ver a tres hermosos hombres jugando. Volteo hacia el castillo, ya que he escuchado risas femeninas. El grupo de Evans se acerca a ustedes, riendo y mirando la escena. Me escondo en la copa del árbol en el que tú y tus amigos estaban sentados. Las jóvenes se acercan.  
  
-Siri-boy, compórtate maduramente-dice Figg sonriéndote seductoramente.  
  
-¿Qué??? yo no conozco la palabra maduro-contestas, logrando que las cuatro rían ante tu comentario.  
  
-Yo sí la conozco-  
  
-Y...¿qué tal si me la haces conocer Bella preciosa?-dices tú acercándote a ella.  
  
Noto que la respiración de Figg se agita, teniéndote tan cerca. Veo que te acercas cada vez más a ella, estás por besarla, cuando... AHHHHHHHHHHHH...caigo del árbol, estrellándome sobre ti y Figg. Las ocho personas me miran asombradas. Me levantas del suelo bruscamente y me miras.  
  
-Vaya Blackie, tu novia cae del cielo-dice Figg mirándome con desprecio.  
  
-A ti nadie te está hablando, cerda hija de muggles-le digo con sorna, con odio inmenso. La odio con toda mi alma, si pudiera asesinarla.  
  
-BELLATRIX-bramas, acercándome a ti. Te miro apenada, rehuyendo de tu bella mirada.  
  
-Si...Sirius, primo, lo siento, es que...-  
  
-Estabas espiándonos-dices con asombro.  
  
-No-me defiendo.  
  
-Por supuesto que estabas espiándonos, los slytherins son asquerosas ratas metiches-dice James Potter mirándome con odio. Lo miro sin comprender, ayer parecía un buen chico.  
  
-YO NO LOS ESTABA ESPIANDO-grito a todo pulmón.  
  
-¿Qué pasa aquí?-la voz de Regulus nos sorprende. Tú me lanzas sobre él.  
  
-Llévatela-dices, mirándome con odio. Mis ojos se humedecen al ver tu expresión. No me mires así, sabes que te amo, nunca te haría daño. Tu hermano nota mi melancolía.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?-me pregunta en un susurro, alejándome de ti y de tu grupo. Miro al suelo y comienzo a llorar.  
  
-Lo amo, Regulus-digo sollozando. Regulus me mira con pena.  
  
-Bella, tú...tú sabes que Sirius es indomable...y que nunca querrá nada contigo, eres una slytherin...y eres su prima-dice mirándome con sus ojos color zafiro.  
  
Los miro embobada, son como los tuyos, pero tus ojos no tienen comparación, esa inmensidad azul solo tú la tienes. Sonrió. Él me acaricia el rostro con ternura y me abraza. Lloro en su hombro. Nuestra familia no es tan mala, al fin y al cabo. Estoy desconsolada. Desde que te fuiste de Grimmauld Place no dejo de extrañarte, la casa de mis tíos se volvió inmensa y aburrida, te fuiste, y contigo se fue la alegría, la diversión..y todos mis sueños de tenerte. Te miro...¿dónde quedó esa amistad que teníamos de niños?. He cambiado, lo sé, pero aún te amo.  
  
-Bella, deja de pensar en él-me dice tu hermano, besando mi cabello color ébano. Mis ojos negros no paran de llorar tu fuga del hogar que te vio nacer; el hogar en el que pasamos fiestas; hicimos travesuras, con Andrómeda a la cabeza, inspeccionábamos la casa a nuestro antojo, ya que para nosotros era gigantesca; el hogar que nos juntó por primera vez, cuando éramos niños..el hogar en el que te besé por primera vez. 


	2. Nuestro reecuentro

Gracias a todos los reviews: Agus y Moony, Battousai Tomoe, Ely-Barchu, jarlaxe- Bregan..y a todos los que hayan leído este fic...  
  
M.O.S  
  
M.O.P  
  
M.O.M  
  
Capítulo 2: Nuestro reencuentro.  
  
Estoy sentada aquí, mientras cierro mi diario íntimo. Acabo de leer todo lo que escribí la última vez que te vi, ya hace dos años. Ambos ya terminamos Hogwarts, tú ya rondas por los 19 años, y yo por los 17.  
  
Hace un calor infernal, estamos en julio, y hoy es el día del compromiso de mi hermana. Suspiro. Mis padres están tan orgullosos de ella. Ojalá sea feliz. Narcissa tiene una forma diferente de ver la vida, ella quiere casarse y tener muchos hijos, pero yo no. Quiero ser libre e independiente, sin tener que cambiar mi apellido como una idiota enamorada.  
  
Tu amigo Potter se casó con Evans. Lo sabía, sabía que salían, luego de la pelea entre Narcissa y la pelirroja. James dijo que Lily era su novia, y lo confirmó el día de tu egreso, cuando todos vimos como se besaban mientras bailaban. No sé como Alan Potter lo aceptó, dicen que él y James se pelearon. Y tú...dicen que estás con Figg, agggggg, maldita, lo sabía. Me levanto de mi cómodo sillón, dejando mi diario en el mueble del espejo. Me miro y, tomando el cepillo, me peino el largo y liso cabello. Suspiro. Alguien del otro lado de la puerta toca.  
  
Hoy es un fatídico día para mí, en tener que ver a Rodolphus..pero lo peor de todo es que tú no vendrás, no creo que Narcissa te haya invitado.  
  
-Entre-digo, ya que la persona afuera insiste en golpear.  
  
-Bella,¿ya estás lista?-mi madre me pregunta sonriendo.  
  
-¿Lista para qué?-preguntó con enfado.  
  
-Para el compromiso-dice ella sorprendida de mi mala memoria.  
  
-Espera a que me vista-le digo con cara adormilada.  
  
-Aquí te traje tu vestido-poniendo sobre la cama deshecha un hermoso vestido negro con encaje, escotado por delante y detrás. Me mira y nota mi tristeza. Me sonríe. -Bella, no estés así...yo...sé lo que aún sientes por tu primo-cierro los puños. No lo nombres, no me lo hagas recordar. La interrumpo.  
  
-No voy a casarme con Rodolphus, si eso es lo que vas a decirme-le digo con enojo.  
  
-Pero...es un buen chico-  
  
-PERO NO LO QUIERO-bramo en su cara. Noto como cambia radicalmente su expresión.  
  
-Bellatrix Black, te casarás con un sangre pura, quieras o no-dice, señalándome con el dedo, amenazadoramente.  
  
-TE ODIO, TE ODIO, A TI Y A PAPÁ-grito. Su rostro se entristece al oír mis palabras. Respiro aceleradamente, mientras trato de tranquilizarme-ahora sé por qué Sirius y Andrómeda huyeron- PAFF. Me golpea en la cara. Veo la furia en sus ojos.  
  
-Tú no sabes cuánto sufrimos y cuánto nos decepcionó tu hermana-me dice con la quijada rígida-y no tienes ni idea de cuánto sufrieron tus tíos por ese cretino-  
  
-Lo sé, sé cuánto han sufrido y cuánto lo hacen aún-le digo, demostrándole que yo también sufrí la melancolía de Grimmauld Place, y demostrándole que noté lo triste que se volvió esa casa sin ti. Me mira disgustada.  
  
-Te bañas, te vistes, te maquillas, y bajas con tu mejor cara a presenciar la ceremonia-dice, aún está enojada. Sale dando un portazo. Tomo el jarrón sobre mi tocador y lo arrojo con fuerza hacia la puerta de roble. Grito con toda la voz posible. Me siento en la cama, intentando calmarme. Me dirijo al baño con paso decidido. Entro en éste y abro el grifo de oro de la bañera redonda. Miro el espejo ovalado y de cuerpo entero de la pared, enmarcado en plata. Aún no entiendo por qué esa locura por las cosas de valor. Me meto en la bañera, que rebalsa de agua helada, mientras pienso en ti, en tu cuerpo, en tus hermosos ojos. Si pudiera verte de nuevo. Suspiro. Ay Sirius, ¿por qué te alejaste?. Cierro los ojos, recordándote, recordando aquella vez en el armario, cuando me hiciste sentir mujer sin necesidad de penetrarme, y recordando mis insaciables ganas de hacerte el amor. Suspiro. Me enjabono el cuerpo y me lavo el cabello. Salgo de la bañera, y me miro al espejo frente a mí. Soy toda una mujer, y soy atractiva. Más de uno se volvió loco por mí. Tengo ojos grandes labios carnosos, figura esbelta y bien formada, rostro ovalado, bella sonrisa...¿qué es lo que me falta?¿por qué no logras verme como la mujer ardiente que soy, que quiero que ser contigo?. Suspiro. Me envuelvo en la bata de seda y salgo. Tomo el vestido y comienzo a vestirme. La prenda me queda bien ajustada al cuerpo y, mientras me miro al espejo de mi tocador, comienzo a maquillarme. Me perfumo, acomodando mi exuberante escote y arreglando mis rizos negros. Me calzo y, antes de salir del cuarto, abro el cajón y, tomando una pequeña llave escondida en este, abro una caja, en donde guardo mis más preciados tesoros. Miro una fotografía tuya, en la que sonríes con inocencia. Saco el collar de perlas y diamantes que me regalaste aquella Navidad, cuando tú ya estabas en Hogwarts, y yo aún tenía nueve años. Me lo pongo al cuello y salgo del cuarto, luego de besar tu fotografía. Bajo las escaleras, llegando al salón de baile. Todos los castillos tienen uno. Miro a la araña del techo, que ilumina magníficamente el lugar, aunque en miles de velas anden flotando por el sitio.  
  
Miro a mi alrededor. Vaya, todas las familias sangre pura están aquí. Los Dolohov, los Snape, los McNair, los Parkinson, los Bulstrode, los Crabbe, los Goyle, los Malfoy, por supuesto, y, para mi desgracia, los Lestrange. La ceremonia da comienzo, y yo salgo con estrépito. Detesto las bodas, me deprimen, además me dan náuseas. Camino por los inmensos pasillos, mirando los cuadros, que me miran sombríamente. No sé cuanto tiempo me quedé allí, sólo sé que mi madre vino furiosa y echando fuego..parecía un colacuerno húngaro.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?, se supone que debías estar en la ceremonia-  
  
-¿Ya terminó?-pregunto, haciéndola enfadar más.  
  
-Sí, ven a la fiesta por lo menos-me toma con fuerza del brazo. Nos dirigimos al parque, en donde miles de mesas redondas han sido acomodadas. Me suelto de ella y me acerco a mi hermana. Se ve radiante, feliz. Está hecha una princesa.  
  
Su vestido es bastante escotado en la espalda, llegando casi hasta...bueno, no tiene importancia. Su cabello dorado está recogido con pequeñas flores blancas, entrelazadas con una cinta del mismo color. Me mira apenada.  
  
-No importa-dice antes de que yo hablara. Miro a mi alrededor, viendo como los falsos slytherins se saludan entre ellos, riendo como estúpidos y fingiendo ser amigos. Una mujer con una pequeña niña en brazos me llama la atención. Miro a Narcissa.  
  
-¿Andrómeda?-pregunto casi sin voz. Me levanto de la silla y me dirijo hacia mi hermana mayor. Lleva una pequeña muñeca de carne y huesos en brazos, dándole besos. Me acerco a ambas. Andrómeda me mira con frialdad. Por un momento me recordó a nuestro padre.  
  
-Hola-le digo. La niña me mira interesada.  
  
-¿Quién es ella mami?-le pregunta señalándome. Mi hermana me mira unos instantes, que para mí fueron interminables.  
  
-Es tu tía Bellatrix-le dice, para luego besarla. Parece que haber huido de casa valió la pena para ella.  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto a mi pequeña sobrina.  
  
-Nymphadora-dice Andrómeda.  
  
-¿Qué edad tiene?-  
  
-Seis años-. Nymphadora abre los ojos de par en par y sonríe, moviendo las manitos.  
  
-Hola tío Sirius-dice sonriendo. Mi corazón se detiene, y siento que me falta el aire. Volteo y ahí estás. Suspiro. Te ves guapísimo. Llevas corte varón, y estás vestido enteramente de negro. Tu flequillo cae seductoramente sobre tus bellos ojos. Tienes varios botones desabrochados, por lo que tu pecho puede admirarse, con esos músculos tan bien marcados. Te has quitado el saco, y lo llevas tomado sobre el hombro.  
  
-Hola Nym-dices tomando una de las manitos de la niña que te sonríe embobada. Miras a mi hermana y le sonríes-hola Andru- me miras-hola-.  
  
Respiro aceleradamente. Por Dios, estás aquí. Y más atractivo que nunca. Noto todas las miradas femeninas sobre ti, además de la estupefacción de nuestra familia. Tu madre te mira perpleja, mientras tu padre le toma las manos, para que no se quebrara en llanto. Andrómeda y tú causan revolución en la familia.  
  
Aún son muy queridos aquí, yo lo sé. Son los primogénitos Black, ¿cómo no los van a querer?.  
  
-Có..cómo estás?-pregunto. Me miras altanero. No me mires así que me derrito.  
  
-Bien-  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-sonríes ante mi pregunta.  
  
-Es la boda de mi prima, ¿cómo no iba a venir?-dices como si fuera obvio. Una chica se acerca a nosotros.  
  
-Bellatrix, preséntanos al bombón-dice. Me muero de los celos.  
  
-Él es mi primo Sirius-digo enfadada. Tú notas mi sorna al presentarte, y me miras con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Sirius Black?-pregunta ella perpleja. Asientes con la cabeza. -¿Uno de los merodeadores?-vuelves a asentir. -¿¿¿¿UN GRYFFINDOR????-  
  
-Sí- dices riendo. La chica te mira asombrada.  
  
-Vaya, por lo menos Gryffindor tiene...tres cosas que valen la pena-  
  
-¿Tres?-preguntas riendo y marcando el número con los dedos.  
  
-Sí, tú, James Potter y Remus Lupin-dice. Tú sonríes con seducción, y levantas las cejas. Siento como mis mejillas me queman cuando tomas mi rostro entre tus manos y me besas la frente, en señal de bendición. De tantas tradiciones que tiene la familia Black, es pedir la bendición a los mayores, y yo siempre te la pedía a ti.  
  
-¿Tu bendición, primo?-te pregunto sonrojada. Asientes con la cabeza, tomando mi rostro y levantándolo. Cierro los ojos. Por favor, bésame, bésame, te lo suplico. Me besas en la comisura de los labios, tentándome de sacar la lengua y devorarte esa boca carnosa que tienes. Abro los ojos y veo que mis padres y los tuyos nos miran estupefactos. Miras mi cuello, y acaricias el collar, para luego tocar mi piel, haciéndome sentir escalofríos. Todas las miradas están sobre nosotros, y me sonrió, teniendo mi cara muy cerca de la tuya. Rodolphus se nos acerca y nos separa, mirándote con odio. Me río de la escena. Tú saludas cordialmente a tus padres y a tu hermano, que te miran desconcertados, para luego estrecharle la mano al mayor de los Lestrange. Me entrepongo entre ambos, mirándolo.  
  
-¿Por qué te enfadas?, es mi primo-le digo. Su expresión cambia radicalmente.  
  
-¿Bailas?-me pregunta. Te miro y sonríes. Me dirijo al centro de las mesas, sin dejar de mirarte. Apoyo mi cabeza en el hombro de Rodolphus, sin ninguna intención, solo mirándote. Veo que sales del parque, entrando en la casa. Me separo de Rodolphus, diciéndole que no me siento bien. Intento salir de allí, pero mi hermana me detiene. Iban a arrojar el ramo. Miro como las estúpidas hacen una ronda alrededor de la recién casada, mientras yo me siento en la mesa de mis padres. Mi hermana arroja le ramo..y este cae sobre mis piernas.  
  
Lo miro desconcertada, mientras mi padre me sonríe. Narcissa está estupefacta, mientras Lucius la abraza y la besa, me mira sin poder creerlo.  
  
Entro al castillo, mientras mi hermana y su marido saludan y despiden a los invitados. Me dirijo hacia mi habitación, mientras me voy quitando las joyas.  
  
Entro al cuarto. Cierro la puerta. Me quito el vestido, quedando completamente desnuda. Respiro hondamente. Miro mi cama. Hay alguien mirándome sentada en ella.  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-  
  
-Bellatrix-dices sonriendo, mientras yo intento tapar mi pudor. Tomo el vestido y lo pongo sobre mi cuerpo. No te me acerques, que no respondo de mí.  
  
-Er..me voy-dices, dirigiéndote a la puerta. ¿Te olvidas de que soy Bellatrix???, tú no sales de mi cuarto a menos que yo lo decida. Tomo mi varita con rapidez y sello la puerta. Me miras desconcertado. Mi vestido está en el suelo, pero ya no me importa. Quiero que me veas como mi madre me trajo al mundo. Mi cuerpo irradia calor excesivo, estoy ardiendo. Niegas con la cabeza. Me acerco apenada a mi cajón y saco mi camisón de seda lila. Me lo pongo y me dirijo a mi cama.  
  
-Er..Bella..¿dónde quieres que duerma?-preguntas con un leve sonrojo en tus mejillas.  
  
-Aquí-digo. Sonrío-conmigo en la cama- niegas con la cabeza-oh vamos, no te haré nada- te acercas a mí, mientras te quitas la ropa. Te quedas en boxers, mientras yo admiro tu belleza completa. Hombros y espalda anchos, abdominales marcados, brazos levemente musculosos, trasero redondo y duro..eres condenadamente perfecto. Pero lo que me fascina son tus ojos, tu boca, tu rostro. Te acercas a la cama, mientras yo te sigo mirando. Abres las sábanas y te introduces en ellas. Nuestros cuerpos están pegados, siento la dureza de tus músculos, el calor de tu aliento, el aroma de tu cuerpo. Noto que te incomodas cuando yo te abrazo. Te miro, nuestros rostros están a escasos centímetros, por lo que puedo besarte cuantas veces se me antojen. Me acerco.  
  
Tú me detienes con la mano.  
  
-No, Bella-dices.  
  
-¿Por qué no?-  
  
-Porque soy un hombre, y tú eres una mujer..una muy atractiva mujer- me sorprendo al oír tus palabras. Paso mis manos por tus abdominales, notando algunos escalofríos por parte tuya. Tú y yo, en un cama de media plaza..juntos. Tú en boxers, semidesnudo..¿qué mujer lo dejaría pasar? Ninguna, mucho menos una que muere por tus huesos.  
  
-Te tengo tan servidito Sirius-digo, mientras lamo tus labios-en bandeja-te beso con fervor, y tú me respondes. Un hermoso beso..y con mi primo, el sex symboll Sirius Black. Me poso sobre tu cuerpo, notando tu erección y tu dureza, pero me detienes antes de que haga cualquier cosa.  
  
-No Bella..eres mi prima-  
  
-Pero soy una mujer también-  
  
-Pero sigues siendo mi prima-dices con mirada apenada. Te volteas, mientras yo miro tu hermosa espalda bronceada. La muerdo, la lamo, la beso.  
  
-Te amo Sirius-digo, mientras tomo una de tus manos, abrazándote. Te beso la mejilla dulcemente, apoyando mi cara en la tuya-te quiero-te digo, mientras te suelto y volteo.  
  
-Yo..también te quiero-dices, para luego reír. Volteas y me abrazas, acercando mi cuerpo al tuyo. Jamás sentí algo semejante, sólo sé que esa noche fue la mejor de mi vida, y solo dormí abrazada a ti. 


	3. Pues sí, soy una mortífaga

Hoaaaaaa, mis queridas admiradoras( ¿de qué te la das?) aquí el chap 3, el fic empieza a ser tenebroso( música de película de terror).. LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEWS...

**Mis agradecimientos a: Agus y Moony, Débora Snape Black de Malfoy( no tenés apellido..eh?), Trixi-Black, vicu-malfoy, Lewynkku..y a todos aquellos que hayan leído este fic..**

**M.O.S**

**M.O.P**

**M.O.M**

_**Capítulo 3: Pues sí, soy una mortífaga.**_

Es un día lluvioso y hace frío. Miro por la ventana las nubes grises que se acercan amenazando con entristecernos aún más. Sé que no vendrás, y miro a tu madre, que llora desconsolada en el sillón, mientras la mía le palmea el hombro. Y es que sus corazones están destruidos.

**Narcissa arrulla entre sus brazos a Draco, su pequeño bebé, mientras Lucius la mira y sonríe.**

**-Si me dieras uno de esos, te daría todo lo que quisieras-me dice Rodolphus abrazándome. Él y yo nos hemos casado hace ya un año, meses después que Narcissa y Lucius. No te atreviste a ir a la boda, pero me has hecho un favor enorme, si te veía no hubiera podido casarme y dar el sí, para orgullo inmenso de mis padres. Miro a mi marido, y me suelto de su abrazo. Él y su hermano son los culpables de lo que me deprime el alma, y seguramente Lucius esté al tanto de todo. Y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada. **

**Tu hermano, Regulus, fue asesinado.**

**-Ya Menardi, no llores-dice Lucius mirando a tu madre. Yo lo miro levantando una ceja, mientras todos los sangres pura se le acercan a la desconsolada mujer. Miro a mi alrededor y noto a alguien extraño y desconocido en el lugar, y ese alguien lleva capucha, mientras bebe licor en una de las copas de plata de mi tío. Lo miro detenidamente, sin comprender. El desconocido desaparece frente a mis ojos, mientras yo me dirijo a mi habitación. Me siento en la cama, mirando por la ventana la negrura del cielo. Cuando alguien me toma de los hombros y me voltea. El desconocido...se saca la capucha...**

**-SIRIUS!!!-exclamo, para que me tapes la boca con ambas manos. Te miro con ternura.-Lamento la muerte de Regulus-te digo apenada. Niegas con la cabeza, mientras sellas la puerta detrás de ti, y pronuncias algunas palabras, encantando el lugar con el hechizo de insonorización.**

**-Sé muy bien que no fue una muerte natural-dices mirándome sombríamente. Esa mirada, sé que intuyes algo.-Quiero que me digas quién fue que lo mató-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Sé que tú sabes quien asesinó a Regulus, así que dímelo-**

**-No puedo hacerlo, sería traicionarlo-**

**-Traicionar a quién???-preguntas levantando una ceja.**

**-A mi amo-digo, sabiendo que estaba metiendo la pata.**

**-Así que tu amo es más importante que yo- poniéndome trampas no conseguirás mucho, Sirius.**

**-Pues..él me hace poderosa, sino fuera porque estoy casada con Rodolphus, seguramente ya me habría desposado- PAFF .Me golpeas en la cara con furia, haciendo que de mi nariz salga sangre.**

**-Tú eres una de ellos-dices tomándome bruscamente de los brazos-tú sabes quién mató a Regulus-**

**-¿Crees que te lo diré?-digo con furia- soy una mortífaga, una de las mejores, la más poderosa..soy la reina de la oscuridad-**

**-HAS ENLOQUECIDO-dices colérico, mientras me sueltas y me lanzas de sentón al suelo.**

**-Que te importa si he cambiado, si soy otra persona, yo jamás te importé-**

**-ESO NO ES CIERTO-bramas-siempre fuiste lago importante para mí-**

**¿Qué????¿¿y ahora me lo dices???.**

**-¿Quién fue el cretino que te llevó por ese camino?-dices con los ojos húmedos-dímelo-**

**-Yo sola decidí entrar en el camino del poder infinito, de la muerte por todos lados, de eterna oscuridad- cierras los puños. Sé que miles de cosas pasan por tu cabeza en ese momento, pero no puedo hacer nada.-Yo ya he decidido, y pienso seguir siendo mortífaga hasta el final de mis días-**

**-¿Cuándo dejé de importarte?-golpes bajos, eres malvado. Te miro a los ojos, esos ojos que me han enloquecido durante años enteros. Pero ya no, soy una mujer decente, y ya no me derrito por el solo hecho de tenerte cerca... o eso creo.**

**-Yo..es..-balbuceo, las palabras no me salen. Creí que ya no me ocurrirían, pero tu sola presencia me pone los pelos de punta.**

**-Jamás dejaste de quererme-**

**-ESO NO LO SABES-grito desesperada. Sonríes con picardía, acercándote a mí.**

**Desisto de tu abrazo, de tus brazos que quieren rodearme.**

**-No Sirius...-digo desesperada, mientras tú e besas la mejilla.-NO ME TOQUES ASQUEROSO AUROR-**

**-Yo no te estoy ofendiendo, mortífaga de cuarta-dices frunciendo las cejas.**

**-Yo ya no tengo nada que perder, Sirius, lo único que podría llegar a perder sería la vida, y no tengo mucho por qué honrarla-digo con voz quebrada. La vida no me ha dado muchas satisfacciones.**

**-¿Cómo has cambiado tanto?-me preguntas con voz baja.**

**-Debe ser que fui slytherin durante siete años...y también el hecho de que tú no me has amado como yo quise-**

**-No podías obligarme-dices, volteando y quedando contra la pared.-¿¿¿He dejado de ser tu primo???-**

**-Has dejado de ser parte de mi vida-digo. La conversación se está volviendo dura.**

**-Tú no quieres a Rodolphus-dices de repente, mirándome a la cara. Siento como si tus palabras fuesen una bofetada.**

**-Tú eso no lo sabes-**

**-Te casaste con él para intentar olvidarme-**

**-Yo ya te he olvidado-digo apretando los dientes.**

**-No te creo-**

**-NO ME CREAS-bramo furiosa. ¿¿¿Quién te crees que eres para dudar de mis actos??.-Ten cuidado conmigo Sirius Black, ya no soy tan tonta para que me uses-**

**-Yo nunca te usé-dices con voz seca.-Sé que sabes quién mató a Regulus, y no me iré de aquí hasta que me lo digas-**

**-Suena tentador que nunca te vayas-digo sonriendo con picardía. Noto que te estremeces.**

**-¿No me lo dirás?-niego con la cabeza. Miras al suelo-lo averiguaré por mí mismo-dices, mirándome a los ojos. Me estremezco, tu mirada hace que mi cuerpo tiemble.**

**-Jamás lo averiguarás-**

**-Los mortífagos son leales solo consigo mismos-dices con mirada sombría-son capaces de matar a sus propios hijos si Voldemort se los pide-**

**Me estremezco al oír su nombre-eso..eso no es cierto-**

**-Algo sé, que tú nunca le has dicho a nadie-lo miro con odio.**

**-Tú no sabes nada-digo tragando saliva.**

**-Sé muy bien que estuviste embarazada-Dios, ¿qué estás diciendo?.**

**-Eso...eso..eso no es cierto-noto que estoy llorando.**

**-¿No ves?, es cierto-dices. ¿Por qué me haces sufrir así?.**

**-MUÉRETE SIRIUS-bramo furiosa, lanzándome sobre ti, golpeándote. Me detienes con brazos fuertes. Me tomas el rostro con ambas manos, para que te mire a los ojos.**

**-Óyeme bien, me vengaré de ti, de los mortífagos, y de Lord Voldemort-dices-Díselo-me sueltas, lanzándome contra la pared.- Y otra cosa-dices mientras yo lloro desconsolada-si Voldemort llega a tocar a Lily, a James y a Harry, te juro que me vengaré, así pierda la vida en ello-**

**-NO PODRÁS VENGARTE-bramo-El Señor Oscuro tiene armas que tú ni te imaginas-**

**-Pues entonces empezaré a imaginármelas-dices furioso.-Siento lo de la pérdida de tu hijo-dices con voz calmada.**

**-No me hables de eso-digo con voz quebrada.**

**-¿Cómo lo perdiste?-**

**-Él-digo sentándome sobre el suelo. Él...me arruinó la vida desde la primera vez que lo conocí.-Creí que uniéndome a él todo cambiaría, que sería alguien-**

**-Has matado a demasiadas personas-**

**-Lo hice por placer, me siento poderosa cuando mato, cuando hago sufrir-**

**-Tienes demasiado rencor dentro tuyo-dices cruzándote de brazos.**

**-Cuando quedé encinta se lo conté, Rodolphus nunca lo supo-digo, mientras varias lágrimas corren por mis mejillas-le pedí que me dejara salirme del círculo de mortífagos, y él...-**

**-Te castigó-asiento con la cabeza.**

**-Lo perdí luego de eso-irrumpo en llanto, tapándome la cara con las manos. Tú me abrazas y apoyas tu cabeza sobre la mía.-Regulus intentó salir del círculo-me sueltas y me miras.**

**-¿Por qué no te mató?-**

**-Le tiene ternura a las mujeres-me encojo de hombros-soy la mejor de sus mortífagos, la más leal..además le gusto-**

**-¿Por qué me lo dices?-dices asombrado.**

**-No tengo nada que perder-digo tristemente-si muero, me harían un favor-**

**-Gracias Bella-dices sonriéndome. Tu sonrisa, Sirius, la forma más sencilla de enloquecerme.**

**-Él lo mandó matar cuando lo supo...Lucius se lo dijo-tu mirada se ensombrece.**

**-Vaya, nuestra familia es enteramente mortífaga- asiento con la cabeza. En eso tienes razón.-¿Cómo está mi madre?-preguntas.**

**-Mal-digo-a perdido a sus dos hijos-me miras sin comprender.**

**-Ella nunca me quiso-dices levantando las cejas.-¿Y mi padre?-**

**-Enfermo, tiene depresión-digo mirando al suelo. Noto que haces un ademán de impaciencia. Sí, no te debe importar.**

**-Y...¿cómo está Narcissa? Supe que tuvo..-**

**-Un varón-digo, sonriendo.**

**-¿Y tú y Rodolphus no piensan...?-**

**-¿Tener hijos?-miro al suelo. Recuerdo la vez que supe que tendría uno.-No-niego con la cabeza.**

**-A mí me gustaría tener-dices sonriendo. Te miro, sé que mis mejillas deben estar rojas.**

**-Y a mí me encantaría dártelos-**

**-No has cambiado del todo-dices poniéndote serio. Frunzo el ceño. Me tapo la boca. Dios, me estoy comportando como una idiota. Sonrió abiertamente, pero tú sigues serio. Mmmm, eres lindo.**

**-No sabes cuánto hubiera dado porque ese hijo..-me posas el dedo sobre los labios.**

**-No sigas-dices mirándome a los ojos-no digas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir-sonrió, mirándote embobada. Te rodeo la cintura con los brazos.**

**-¿Ves?-dices riendo-no has cambiado del todo-**

**Alguien toca la puerta. Nos soltamos del abrazo, mirando hacia la puerta de roble. El hombro me arde. **

**-Desaparece-te digo, empujándote, justo en el mismo momento que Rodolphus entra al cuarto.**

**-¿Sellaste la puerta?-asiento con la cabeza-¿por qué?-**

**-Es que..quería estar sola..un momento-Rodolphus se me acerca y me besa la comisura de los labios.**

**-Sé que estás mal por lo de Regulus-miro al suelo, mientras él me abraza-pero..el Señor lo quiso así- me separo y lo golpeo.**

**-NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES-bramo enojada.**

**-Bella..¿estás dudando de los actos de nuestro señor?-**

**-ERA MI PRIMO, RODOLPHUS-bramo-SI ÉL TE PIDIERA MATARME ¿TÚ LO HARÍAS?-**

**-Bella, no es lo mismo-**

**-Claro que no es lo mismo-digo, mientras irrumpo en llanto-era mi familia-**

**-Tú ya no eres de la familia Black, eres de la mía-dice con decisión.**

**-YO NO SOY MUJER DE NADIE-**

**-ERES MI MUJER-brama Rodolphus tomándome de los brazos con fuerza.**

**-Yo no soy mujer de nadie-digo acentuando las palabras.**

**-Cuánto darías por ser la mujer de Sirius Black-dice enfadado y mostrando los dientes.**

**-Sí, hubiera dado cualquier cosa-digo, para luego reír a carcajadas.**

**-Compórtate, eres un mujer Lestrange-**

**-Te equivocas...yo soy una Black, impotente reprimido-digo riendo con sorna. Sé que le molesta que le hable así-¿quién tiene los pantalones en nuestro matrimonio?¿tú o yo?-intenta tomarme de la cintura, pero yo salto y huyo del lugar, mientras río. Bajo las escaleras, chocando ruidosamente con Lucius.**

**-Bellatrix, nuestro señor nos llama-tomo la manga de mi vestido y la bajo.**

**-Lo sé-le digo, mostrándole lo notorio que estaba el tatuaje. **

**Salimos del lugar, adentrándonos en un bosque a varios kilómetros. Llevamos las capuchas puestas, y hablamos en susurros. Llegamos a un claro, en donde los árboles arman un círculo perfecto. **

**-Mis queridos sirvientes-dice una voz dura y ácida. Varios se estremecen.-Mis felicitaciones a los Lestrange por la increíble muerte de Regulus Black-ríe, y yo noto como mi sangre hierve. Me mira-oh, mi bella Bellatrix, hasta el color negro te sienta bien- Rodolphus cierra el puño y frunce el ceño, mientras yo me acerco al mago frente a nosotros.**

**-Señor..¿por qué a él?-le pregunto en voz baja.**

**-Era un idiota, y mis mortífagos deben ser temidos, respetados...además...uno no puede pretender que yo deje que "salga" sin antes..dejarle un recuerdito-ríe a carcajadas, mientras yo me tomo el pecho. Un recuerdito, como el que me dejó a mí. Miro a mi alrededor. Un extraño perro negro nos mira desde detrás de un árbol.**

**-Pero...era mi primo-él sonríe.**

**-Ay, las mujeres, tan tiernas, hermosas..me encantan-los demás ríen ante sus palabras.-Amor mío, cuando uno se vuelve al lado oscuro, no hay nada ni nadie que le importe, solo su propia vida..es nuestra forma de supervivencia- palmea las manos-¿qué han averiguado?-**

**-Pues...sólo hemos sabido que los Potter han tenido un hijo-**

**-No es nuevo-dice, apuntando con la varita a Antonin, y haciendo que él se retorciera de dolor-sé muy bien que James Potter tuvo un hijo...no tienes que recordármelo, Dolohov-**

**-Lo siento señor-**

**-Sirius Black no ha aparecido por Grimmauld Place-dice Barty Crouch. Si su padre se enterara.**

**-Era de esperarse, Black no se arriesgaría-**

**-Estuvo en Grimmauld Place-digo. Noto todas las miradas sobre mí, y veo los ojos rasgados y profundos del Innombrable.**

**-¿Cómo es eso cariño?-me pregunta con voz dulce, aunque su dulzura me da mala espina.**

**-Fue al funeral..habló conmigo..dice que se vengará-noto que Rodolphus levanta una ceja, y que Rabastan tiembla ligeramente.**

**-¿Qué más dijo?-**

**-Dijo cosas incomprensible, si tocas a los Potter se las verá con él- comienza a reír a carajadas.**

**-Black debe de ser un enemigo valioso, sería una muy buena batalla-sonríe. Su cuerpo es extremadamente delgado. Me toca la mejilla.**

**-Eres la mejor de mis mortífagos, cariño, que lástima que estés casada-mira a Rodolphus, pero mi marido le corre la mirada.-Si alguno de ustedes, impertinentes inútiles fuera como esta mujer, el mundo mágico ya sería mío-los demás se estremecen. Vuelve a mirarme.-Mándale saludos a Narcissa-asiento con la cabeza.**

**-Siguiente misión, mis amados súbditos-dice luego, mirando a los que están a mi alrededor-maten a Sirius Black-mi cara se transforma-él debe saber algo sobre los Potter es el mejor amigo de James...¿qué tiene de malo que le hagamos una visita?-el perro negro que estaba detrás de árbol huye a toda prisa, mientras yo levanto una ceja.**


	4. La tortura

Aquí el capítulo 4...DEJEN REVIEWS 

**Y lean mi nuevo fic nn.**

**M.O.S**

**M.O.P**

**M.O.M**

**A AGUS Y MOONY, DEBORA SNAPE (TU NOMBRE ES MUY LARGO Y EL OTRO NO LO RECUERDO) BATTOUSAI (TE GUSTA SAMURAI X nn) Y A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAYAN DEJADO UN REVIEW. GRACIAS**

_**Capítulo 4: La tortura.**_

"Ven rápido, tu padre agoniza y quiere verte. Las cosas en Grimmauld Place no están como nosotros quisiéramos.

Ven rápido Sirius".

**Eso decía la carta que te escribió tu madre. La desesperación que tiene mi tío por verte es tremenda, creo que quiere pedirte perdón. Nadie sabe sobre la carta que te enviamos, solo ella y yo. Miro a mi hermana, que ordena los platos sobre la mesa. Se ve triste, al igual que nuestra madre. **

**-Narcissa, no estés asi- le digo con voz dura. Pareciera como si yo fuera la única mujer de la familia con agallas para soportar sucesos fúnebres.**

**Mi madre sollozaba sobre la mesa, y me mira con ojos tristes.**

**-No me mires así-le digo con voz fría. He cambiado, lo sé, lo noto por la extrañeza con que me miran los demás.**

**-¿Dónde está la Bellatrix alegre y risueña que nació de mi vientre?-dice me madre sentada en la mesa, mientras mi hermana se acerca y la consuela.**

**-Esa es una buena pregunta-dice Narcissa, fulminándome con la mirada.**

**-Esa Bellatrix murió, desapareció...cuando Sirius se fue de esta casa-digo, saliendo de la cocina. En la sala de estar se encuentran "los hombres" de la familia. Me detengo en la puerta, cruzándome de brazos y torciendo los labios.**

**Mi padre me mira y me sonríe. Sí, soy su hija favorita, tengo su temperamento, y a él le encanta que no me deje maltratar por Rodolphus.**

**-Hija, ven, siéntate con nosotros-me acerco a él. Siento varias miradas sobre mí. Me encanta darme cuenta de lo que provoco en los hombres, soy una de las mujeres más atractivas de este maldito mundo. Rodolphus me mira con sorna. **

**Me siento junto a él y cruzo una pierna. Mi falda es bastante corta, y sé que la mayoría de los presentes miran mis piernas en este momento.**

**-Bellatrix, te ves hermosa hoy-dice Rabastan mirando mi escote.**

**-Lo sé-le sonrío, y Rodolphus gruñe. Me acerco a él y le beso la mejilla. Sé que le molesta que sea mimosa durante el día, y en las noches ni siquiera me acerco a él. Mi marido se estremece.**

**-¿Cuándo piensan darme nietos?-pregunta el padre de Rodolphus. Sonrío y me encojo de hombros.**

**-Bella...¿tú no tienes ningún problema no?-me pregunta mi suegra mirándome con sus detestables ojos.**

**-¿Por qué tiene que ser mi hija la del problema?-pregunta mi padre enojado-Rodolphus puede ser estéril o..impotente- Rabastan se ríe, mientras mira a su hermano.**

**-Quédate tranquilo padre, Rodolphus no es lo que tú dices-le guiño el ojo, y mi padre se ríe. Las mejillas pálidas de mi marido se han vuelto rojas. Pero la verdad es que no pienso darle hijos a Rodolphus, y tomo una poción que me ayuda a no quedar encinta. Además, Él no quiere que quede embarazada, la única vez que quedé...mejor no recordarlo. Pero Él quiere que espere a que todo esto termine..y luego veré.**

**-Algún día, algún día-digo, y paso mi brazo por los hombros de Rodolphus. Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro, y sonrío.**

**-Rápido, la señora los llama-dice Kreacher bajando apresurado las escaleras. **

**Nos miramos, y subimos hacia la habitación principal. Mis tíos están en la cama, él respirando con dificultad, y ella sollozando sobre su pecho.**

**-Bella, Bella, ¿has enviado la carta?-me pregunta con ojos enrojecidos. Asiento con la cabeza, mientras los demás me miran sin comprender.**

**-Hermano-dice mi padre acercándose a la cama, y tomando la mano de mi tío. **

**Yo los miro desde la puerta. Narcissa y nuestra madre entran en ese instante.**

**-Perdí a mis dos hijos, Orión-dice Lestat desde la cama.**

**-No, no los has perdido-dice mi padre quebrándose. La familia está destruida, se desintegra de a poco. Los únicos que podían dejar descendientes Black, ya no están con nosotros: Regulus murió y tú...tú no piensas tener hijos. La campana de la puerta suena, haciéndonos sobresaltar. Segundos después, Kreacher entra a la habitación.**

**-El traidor..el traidor ha llegado-miro hacia la puerta, y entras tú. Te miro detenidamente, y siento que mi cuerpo se acalora. Respiro hondamente.**

**-Bienvenido, Sirius-digo, estrechándote la mano. Besas mi piel caballerosamente, mientras yo suspiro. Me miras a los ojos, y luego miras a tu madre. Te acercas a la cama y te sientas junto a tu padre. Mi padre te mira con el ceño fruncido, y se aleja de ti, dejándote el paso. Tu padre intenta tomarte la mano, se ve feliz, pero tú estás sombrío.**

**-Hijo-te dice, sonriendo. Tú tragas saliva-necesito decirte algo importante-te dice, con ojos humedecidos. No lo miras a la cara, más bien tienes la vista fija en el acolchado de terciopelo.**

**-¿Para qué quieres que esté aquí?-dices con voz dura, mirándolo.**

**-Si no te pido perdón por todo lo que te he hecho..-**

**-Lo que usted y su esposa me han hecho no tiene perdón de nadie-dices enojado. Tus padres te miran con caras ceñudas.**

**-¿Por qué dices eso?-te pregunta tu madre con voz quebrada.**

**-Ustedes no se han dado cuenta de todo lo que me han hecho, de lo que me han hecho sufrir durante toda mi vida, solo por ser diferente, por pensar de otra manera...por ser un gryffindor-**

**-Pero...Sirius..-**

**-PERO SIRIUS NADA-bramas-no pueden simplemente olvidar todo eso y pedirme perdón...soy un Black, y soy rencoroso, como todos ustedes-estás tenso, con los puños apretados.**

**-Hijo, por favor, perdóname-dice tu padre llorando.**

**-¿AHORA SOY TU HIJO?-bramas-no puedo olvidar todo lo que me has hecho, desde azotarme, hasta encerrarme durante varios días en el cuarto-**

**-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo-dice tu madre. Vaya, creo que habrá pelea por aquí.**

**-¿Hace mucho tiempo? puede ser, pero estará en mi memoria eternamente-**

**-Sirius, perdona a tu padre, solo así podrá descansar en paz-te digo, apoyando mi mano sobre tu hombro. Respiras hondamente y miras a tu padre.**

**-Ni que yo le pida perdón podrá descansar en paz, seguramente se irá al infierno cuando se muera-dices con voz dura.**

**-Sirius, no seas así-te digo con voz dulce. Sé que mi dulzura te suena falsa, pero tú eres el único que logra encender un fuego dentro de mí, y mis mejores sentimientos.**

**-¿Me perdonas?-pregunta tu padre. Me miras y yo asiento con la cabeza.**

**Respiras hondo.**

**-Sí, señor, lo perdono-dices, mirando al suelo. Volteas y sales de la habitación. **

**Noto como todos te miran raro, y corro tras de ti.**

**-Sirius, espera-te digo. Volteas y me miras. Los cuadros alrededor nuestro murmuran. Trago saliva al notar tus ojos sobre los míos.**

**-¿Qué quieres?-me preguntas brusco. Te miro con ojos tiernos, y te sonrío. No tienes ni idea de cuánto te amo.**

**-Debes irte-te digo, apoyando mis manos sobre tu pecho.**

**-¿Qué?¿por qué?-**

**-Alguien quiere..lastimarte-te digo, tragando saliva. Levantas una ceja.**

**-¿Alguien quiere lastimarme?-**

**-Por favor Sirius, debes irte, vete, huye, no vuelvas a Grimmauld Place-**

**-¿Por qué? Grimmauld Place será mío algún día-**

**-VETE...ÉL QUIERE ASESINARTE- tus ojos se abren de par en par.**

**-¿Voldemort?-**

**-No lo nombres-te digo apretando los dientes.**

**-¿Quiere asesinarme?-**

**-Debes esconderte, él sabe que tú tienes mucho que ver con los Potter-**

**-¿Por qué me lo dices?-me preguntas. Eres muy astuto-eres su mejor mortífaga, además...sé que él quiere asesinarme, vine porque..-me miras detenidamente. Siento como si me taladraras con la mirada-tú me lo pediste-**

**Me lanzo sobre ti.**

**-Por favor Sirius, vete, no quiero que te lastime-digo entre sollozos. De verdad no quiero que te lastime. Me sueltas, y bajas las escaleras.**

**-¿Qué has hecho Bella?-me pregunta una voz detrás de mí. Me volteo.**

**-Rodolphus..-**

**-Nuestro señor quiere verlo muerto, ¿y tú lo ayudas a huir?-pregunta con mirada ceñuda-eso es malo, muy malo-**

**-No digas nada Rodolphus-digo, temblando. Sé de lo que Él es capaz.-Por favor-**

**Respira hondamente, y me mira con pena.**

**-Yo te amo con toda mi alma Bellatrix, pero tú...te empeñas en seguir a Black, nuestro enemigo-miro al suelo.**

**-Por favor no le digas nada-digo rápidamente. Rodolphus niega con la cabeza. **

**Volteo y corro, siguiéndote. Tú estás parado frente a Rabastan. Los miro a ambos, precavida.**

**-Rabastan, déjalo ir-digo con voz dulce. Mi dulzura es increíblemente falsa. Tú me miras. Por Dios, cuánto daría porque esos labios me besaran. Tus cejas se curvan al notar que Rabastan mueve su mano hacia su cintura. Va a atacarte, y sé que lo sabes. Pero por algo soy la mejor mortífaga. Saco rápidamente mi varita de mi bolsillo y..**

**-_Petrificus Totalus_-**

**Pero otra voz gritó conmigo. Te miro, y veo que tienes tu varita en mano. Haz atacado a mi cuñado, el cual yace en el suelo inconsciente.**

**-Creo que se me fue la mano-dices sonriendo. Te acercas a mí. Muchos pasos se acercan-cuídate-me dices-te quiero-y desapareces. Me quedo parada en medio del pasillo, mirando a la puerta. Rodolphus se acerca detrás de mí, mientras Narcissa y Lucius le siguen. Miran a Rabastan.**

**-¿Qué hiciste?- me pregunta mi hermana.**

**-Lo ataqué-digo, mirándome las manos.**

**-¿A MI HERMANO?-brama Rodolphus.**

**-Sí, a tu hermano-subo las escaleras, y escucho que murmuran.**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-se escucha. Corro hacia la habitación principal.**

**Mi tía llora sobre el cuerpo de su marido, mientras mis padres se abrazan.**

**-¿Qué...qué sucede?-pregunto. Mi madre me mira.**

**-Murió-dice, señalando a tu padre, el cual tiene una sonrisa en el rostro. Trago saliva. No soy de las que llora. Mi corazón es una dura roca, hermética, que no puede romperse por cualquier razón. El único capaz de romper ese hermetismo...eres tú. Mi hermana, Lucius y Rodolphus llegan en ese instante.**

**-¿Sus últimas palabras?-pregunto, mientras mi padre me mira enojado. Tu madre solloza.**

**-Sirius fueron sus últimas palabras- me estremezco. Vaya, el reciente muerto por lo menos se retractó de todo. Recuerdo muy bien la vez que te vi azotado. Tus ojos se veían tan...sombríos, y tu cuerpo estaba completamente maltrecho, y eso que eres tan lindo.**

**-Por Dios-dice Narcissa, abrazando a su marido. Rodolphus los mira y gruñe. Sé que le encantaría que nosotros fuésemos así, pero Lucius ama a Narcissa, y sé que ella muere por él, lo contrario a mí. Salgo del cuarto y bajo las escaleras. **

**Detesto que mi marido me fulmine con la mirada. Entro a mi cuarto.**

**-Bellatrix, supe lo que hiciste-dice una voz fría. Me paro en seco. Oh Dios, lo sabe. Trago saliva.**

**-Mi señor, yo...-**

**-Nada de reverencias ni de súplicas Bella, lo que hiciste estuvo mal-**

**-Lo sé, pero es...-levanta su varita. Sé lo que va a hacerme. Mis ojos se humedecen. Siento un inmenso dolor en mis huesos. El encantamiento Cruciatus, por lo menos no me asesinará, soy su más fiel seguidora. Aunque mi adoración por Él no se compara con lo que siento por ti, por ti, mi Sirius. **

**Escucho que me habla, pero mis labios no se abren. No puedo hablar, mi cuerpo me duele, caeré inconsciente en cualquier momento. Cierro los ojos despacio, y te veo frente a mí. Sonrió. Todo este sufrimiento no importa si es por ti Sirius, todo sea por que estés bien amor. Siento el frío suelo en mi mejilla izquierda, y veo sus pies. **

**-¿Quieres morir?- me pregunta.**

**-Claro que no-digo. Mis ojos se están nublando, mis manos están entumecidas, mi corazón late a mil, me falta el aire... por favor, Sirius, huye mientras puedas. **

**Mis ojos se están cerrando, el dolor es insoportable, creo que moriré.**


	5. La caída del Imperio de Terror

Bueno, este es el último capítulo.

He tardado muchísimo en hacerlo porque la escuela me ha saturado y además escribo 800 fics además de este. Sé que quizás el cap sea corto, pero es que no quería hacerlo muy largo. Espero lo disfruten y les agradezco a todos los que hayan leído este fic. Esta pareja me ha gustado mucho, porque es dramática y porque nadie, ni siquiera yo, les dio futuro. Y lo que quería demostrar con esta historia, es que a pesar de todo, el amor puede ser algo enloquecedor y que a veces hacemos cosas estúpidas por él.

Disfruten y dejen un reviewcito...

_**Capítulo 5: La caída del Imperio de terror.**_

**Abro los ojos despacio. Dios, me duele todo el cuerpo. Aún recuerdo lo ocurrido aquella vez. Suspiro. Me levanto de la cama y miro a mi alrededor. Escucho voces y susurros en el salón. Salgo del cuarto y bajo las escaleras. ¿Qué hacen todos ellos aquí?. Lucius me mira con cara sombría y me toma la mano.**

**-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto con voz altísima. Se hace el silencio en el lugar. **

**-Nuestro...nuestro señor-dice Antonín.**

**-¿Nuestro señor qué...?-me muestran el Profeta. La primer plana dice: "Lily y James Potter asesinados"... "Harry, el hijo de ambos, sobrevive milagrosamente". Un momento..¿sobrevive?..eso quiere decir..**

**-Sí, Bella, ese niño lo mató-**

**-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?-bramo-¿CÓMO PUEDE UN MALDITO NIÑO ASESINAR AL MAGO MÁS GRANDE DE TODOS?-**

**-Cálmate y sigue leyendo, que no todas son malas noticias-me dice Rodolphus con una media sonrisa. Unos párrafos más abajo: "Sirius Black sería el traidor del matrimonio Potter, por lo que el Ministerio lo busca incansablemente". Mis ojos se abren sorprendidos.**

**-Pero..Sirius no es uno de nosotros-digo.**

**-Lo sabemos, pero como Sirius Black era el Guardián Secreto de los Potter, todos creen que él los traicionó-dice Lucius sonriendo.**

**-Pero...Sirius..¿irá a Azkaban?-pregunto sollozando.**

**-Seguramente-dice Barty Crouch.**

**Muevo la cabeza hacia los lados y corro hacia la puerta. Barty y Rodolphus me siguen. Salgo corriendo de la casa, gritando enfurecida. Camino con los puños cerrados entre la multitud de magos. Siento que dos manos me toman de los hombros y me voltean. Una bella mujer rubia me mira enfurecida. Yo la conozco.**

**-Hola Lestrange-me dice con odio.**

**-Hola Figg, tanto tiempo-digo sonriendo con malicia. Perra..seguramente ya se debe haber enterado lo de Sirius.**

**-¿Qué necesitas?-me pega una bofetada. Me tomo el rostro y la miro sin comprender.-¿Qué te sucede?-**

**-Tú sabes que Sirius es inocente-dice con ojos sombríos.**

**-Sirius...-digo en voz baja.**

**-Admite que él es inocente-**

**-Yo no sé nada-**

**-ADMITE QUE TÚ ERES UNA MORTÍFAGA-brama. Los magos alrededor nuestro voltean a mirar.**

**-Jamás diré una cosa como esa- me toma del cuello de la toga.**

**-Admítelo-alguien la toma del cuello.**

**-Déjala Bella-le dice un hombre rubio..Remus Lupin.**

**-Remus...ella sabe que Sirius es inocente-el hombre la mira con ojos tristes.**

**-Sirius traicionó a James y a Lily..a su mejor amigo-los ojos verdes de él se humedecen.**

**-No Rem, Sirius no...-dice ella. Remus niega con la cabeza.**

**-Vámonos-ella me mira.**

**-Si Sirius llega a ir a Azkaban...te las verás conmigo-**

**-Oh..mira como tiemblo, horrenda sangre sucia-le digo. Horrenda, sí, y mucho, por quitarme a Sirius. Ella voltea a mirarme, y siento un fuerte golpe en mi nariz, de la cual emana sangre segundos después. Me toco la cara, intentando tapar el sangrado.**

**-VUELVE A DECIRME ASI Y TE LAS VERÁS BIEN SERIAS CONMIGO- brama ella con furia, mientras Remus la toma de los brazos.**

**-YO TE DIGO COMO QUIERO SANGRE SUCIA INMUNDA-**

**-¿Qué sucede aquí?-oigo que pregunta la voz de mi marido.**

**-Nada Rodolphus, no ocurre nada-digo con voz dura. Lo tomo de la mano y salimos de la multitud. Caminamos un par de pasos alejándonos.**

**-Encontré a alguien que puede saber dónde está nuestro Señor-dijo Barty acercándose a nosotros. Se restrega las manos y tiene expresión paranoica.**

**-¿Quién?-pregunto.**

**-Los Longbottom-señala a una pareja. Longbottom, sí, un matrimonio de aurores...tengo entendido que eran amigos de los Potter...los cuales, claro está, están muertos y enterrados. Los tres hombres junto a mi se alejan, acercándose al matrimonio. –Déjenmelo a mí-levanto mi varita, señalando al hombre. Él no se da cuenta de nada y...-CRUCIO-me asombra que nadie escuche sus gritos, que nadie nos vea haciendo esto, que oigan los lloriqueos de su esposa, la cual está siendo torturada por Barty. No entiendo por qué nadie lo nota...los llevamos a un bosque, y nos escondimos entre los árboles. El hombre se ve pálido y ella está hecha un manojo de nervios. Yo sigo torturándolo, y me río aunque mis nervios me traicionen de vez en cuando. Rodolphus les pregunta a los gritos si saben del paradero de Nuestro Señor. **

**Estoy enloquecida, tengo la garganta seca. Mi mano derecha me duele de tanto apretar la varita. Ya casi no tengo voz de gritar Crucio. Las horas pasan, ya es de noche cuando llegan los que queríamos que llegaran. Los Longbottom están echados en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos y el cuerpo temblando. ¿Estarán muertos, eso espero. ¿Miembros del Ministerio de Magia?..esto será muy divertido. Empuño mi varita hacia ellos, pero nos aturden. **

**Cuando despierto ya no estoy en el bosque, torturando y divirtiéndome a costa de los Longbottom, sino que estoy sentada en una silla, rodeada de dementores. No entiendo nada.**

**-Lestrange-dice un hombre frente a mí. Tiene barba larga y anteojos de media luna.**

**-Dumbly¿qué tal?-digo, con una media sonrisa. Frente a mí está nada más y nada menos que el director de Hogwarts-¿es el nuevo ministro?-**

**-No, Bellatrix, no-dice-sigo siendo el director de la escuela.**

**-¿Qué quiere conmigo?-**

**-Quiero que des nombres-**

**-No lo haré..y puede usar todo el Veritaserum que quiera, igualmente no hablaré..y si intenta usar Oclumencia, sabré bloquearlo-él me mira enarcando una ceja.**

**-Tu primo fue condenado a cadena perpetua-**

**Lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Aaaah...golpes bajos. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.**

**-¿Sirius?-**

**-Sí..¿cuántos primos más tienes?-**

**-Tenía uno más..-**

**-Sí, Regulus-dice-fue asesinado..¿cierto?-miro al suelo. Estoy atada y me duelen las muñecas. Mientras más forcejeo, más se aprietan contra mi piel. La circulación se está cortando.-Bellatrix, si no dices nombres, serás condenada-**

**-No diré nada-digo con voz ronca-y pueden condenarme todo lo que quieran, no me importa..mi Señor me recompensará-**

**-Igor Karkarov confesó..-**

**-¿Qué dijo ese idiota?-**

**-Te nombró entre las personas que torturaron a los Longbottom, así como a Barty, el hijo de Crouch-**

**-Ese cerdo mañoso lengua floja-**

**-¿Asumes que es cierto?-**

**-¿Y por qué voy a negarlo?-pregunto a los gritos-van a condenarme igualmente-miro a los dementores a mi alrededor.**

**-En unos minutos es tu juicio-dice-¿no quieres decirme nada?-lo miro fijamente.**

-Sí-me mira expectante-extrañaré la libertad-sonrío forzosamente-y mi señor me dará mi grata recompensa...cuide al niño Potter...porque lo estaremos buscando-

**-Dumbledore, ya es hora-dice un hombre que entra en el lugar. **

**-Bueno, Bellatrix, te encontrarás con tu querido primo Sirius en Azkaban-dice-porque no creo que te salves de ésta-**

**-Sé que le duele lo de los Longbottom..-noto que sus ojos se ven sombríos-y mucho más la tragedia de los Potter-**

**-Cállate-y sale del cuarto. Los dementores me toman de las axilas y me arrastran. Fuera del lugar hay decenas de personas que me miran atentamente, como juzgándome. Tres hombres más, los cuales reconozco como mi marido, mi cuñado y Barty jr, están siendo arrastrados de la misma forma en que me arrastran a mí al centro del cuarto. Nos sientan de prepo y nos encadenan a las sillas. Miro a mi alrededor. Dumbledore me observa desde uno de los palcos.**

**-Se los ha traído ante la Junta de la Ley Mágica -dice Crouch pronunciando con claridad- para que podamos juzgarlos por crímenes tan atroces...-**

**-Padre -suplica Barty. Es estúpido, porque no le servirá de nada. Su padre es una bolsa de carne sin corazón...podría haber sido un excelente mortífago-. Por favor, padre...-**

**-... que raramente este juzgado ha oído otros seme­jantes -sigue Crouch, hablando más alto para ahogar la voz de su hijo-. Hemos oído las pruebas presentadas con­tra ustedes. Los cuatro están acusados de haber captura­do a un auror, Frank Longbottom, y haberlo sometido a la maldición C_ruciatus _por creerlo en conocimiento del para­dero actual de su jefe exiliado, El-que-no-debe-ser-nom­brado...-**

**-¡Yo no, padre! –sigue gritando Barty. Si este juicio dura mucho creo que me tomaré una siesta- Yo no, padre, lo juro. ¡No vuelvas a enviarme con los dementores...!-nos enviarán con los dementores y tendremos que llevarnos bien con ellos. Creo que yo ya me acostumbro a su horrenda presencia. Al fin y al cabo, serán como mi familia en lo que me resta de vida. Aunque, bueno, ellos están de parte de Lord Voldemort..o eso tenía entendido.**

**-Se los acusa también -continua Crouch- de haber usado la maldición C_ruciatus _contra la mujer de Frank Longbottom cuando él no les proporcionó la información. Planearon restaurar en el poder a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y volver a la vida de violencia que presumi­blemente llevaron ustedes mientras él fue poderoso. Ahora pido al jurado...-sí sí, utilizamos el hechizo contra aquella gorda inútil, fue muy divertido oírla gritar.**

**-¡Madre! —grita Barty, y la bruja menuda que está junto a Crouch solloza con más fuerza-. ¡No lo de­jes, madre¡Yo no lo hice, yo no fui!-ay por Merlín, no digas que no lo hiciste porque yo te vi.**

**-Pido a los miembros del jurado -prosigue Crouch. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido- que levanten las manos si creen, como yo, que es­tos crímenes merecen la cadena perpetua en Azkaban-**

**Todos a la vez, los magos y brujas del lado de la dere­cha, levantan las manos.**

**Aplauden. Si bravo, bravo, que un idiota me mande a Azkaban no me hará cambiar de parecer ni me hará arrepentirme de todo lo que he hecho**

**Mientras tanto, el imbécil de Barty sigue gritando, cosa que parece que no le funciona-¡No, madre, no¡Yo no lo hice, no lo hice, no sabía¡No me envíes allí, no lo dejes!-.**

**Los dementores vuelven a entrar en la sala. Rodolphus, Rabastan y yo nos levantamos tranquilamente. Bueno, tendré que acostumbrarme a vivir encerrada en una celda...no se diferenciará mucho con mi cuarto en la casa. En ese instante levanto los ojos del suelo y, mirando a Crouch, grito:**

**-¡El Señor Tenebroso se alzará de nuevo, Crouch¡Mandanos a Azkaban: podemos esperar¡Se alzará de nue­vo y vendrá a buscarnos, nos recompensará más que a nin­gún otro de sus partidarios¡Sólo nosotros le hemos sido fieles¡Sólo nosotros hemos tratado de encontrarlo!-nos sacan del salón, arrastrándonos. Barty sigue gritando mientras lucha contra los dementores. Niño idiota. **

**Ya estamos en la prisión. Estoy sentada observando a mi alrededor. Ya me acostumbro a la humedad y a la oscuridad de mi celda. La gente a mi alrededor grita y se debate contra las paredes. **

**Yo sigo serena. Porque a pesar de que estaré aquí toda mi vida, sé que tú estás ahí, mirándome desde la celda de enfrente. Tú Sirius, que renegaste de tu familia y de mí, que no quisiste mi amor eterno y sincero, que por tu culpa me arrastré al poder de la oscuridad..tú, que tienes tus ojos fijos en mí. **

**Por siempre Sirius, estarás ahí, mirándome, con odio, con aberración, con todos los peores sentimientos que tú les reservas a los enemigos, porque sé que por culpa de los mortífagos y del Señor Tenebroso perdiste a la familia que habías formado. Porque sé que estás siendo condenado por algo que todos sabemos que no hiciste. Perdiste tus esperanzas y a tu ahijado. Pero todos, recuerda amor mío, todos, tendremos nuestra recompensa algún día. Y, observando tu hermosa mirada azulada, la cual va desapareciendo en la penumbra, pienso que la estancia en Azkaban no será tan terrible, porque haber torturado a Frank Longbottom tuvo una razón importante: estar junto a ti. No fue por mi Señor, no fue por venganza..fue por tu amor.**

**¿FIN?**


End file.
